


After the devils deal

by Marinia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Dipper Pines, But he deserves it, Fanon Tad Strange, Fluff and Smut, Grunkle Ford Is A Jerk, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, I think?, I was surprised too, M/M, Mabel and Dipper bonding, Mabel gets wings, Master/Pet, Mild Gore, Smut, Swearing, Top Bill Cipher, Translation, like always, magic!Dipper, some vampire gets turtured, twin fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: Nine years ago, when the apocalypse began and the attempt of the Pines Family to stop Bill Cipher failed, Dipper sacrificed himself to safe them all.Now he reunions with his family, for a mission Bill Cipher gave him. It seems like the demon convinced Dipper that he loves him and they are supposed to have a healthy relationship, while there are rumors all over the place about Bills human pet. And while the Pines try to figure out what's true and what's not, they still have to kill a rebellious group of demons before it's too late





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the devils deal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232216) by Marinia. 



His breath seemed to be stuck in his throat as he heard the hellhound approach, the giant monster was so much faster than he was. He darted to the side again, for a moment hoping that it would slow down the beast for some seconds. But the beast darted to the side just as fast and some powerful jumps of the monster later he saw out of the corner of his eye how a shadow fell down on him.  He turned around, taking out a gun out of his coat and shot the beasts’ black, hairy breast, but it didn’t even seem to notice, as it already landed on him, as heavy as a full grown bear. The hellhound growled, hot breath hitting Stanfords face, as it greedily licked over his wrinkled skin, almost breaking it with his sharp teeth, which rested just millimeters away from his narrowed eyes.   

His breath stopped.

But before the monster could sink his yellow teeth into his flesh, he heard hastily steps and a snap. Right after, the hellhound put its ears back, smelling on the human one last time before slowly retreating, a bloodthirsty expression in its red eyes. Ford looked up disgusted at the man who had sent the beast after him in the first place. His face was hidden by a black hood, but a chuckle escaped him and proved that the person was, indeed, male. “You really were hard to catch, I’ll give you that” he mocked, before he took off his hood. “But I still am going to have to bring you to Bill, old man”  “No…” Stanford gasped as he saw in the face of his great nephew. No, no, no, no…. He had heard the rumors, he had known that the demon had caught and imprisoned the boy shortly after Weirdmageddon had begun but he had _never_ believed that Dipper would break in. He had never been able to, had never even _considered_ that Dipper was the only human to play around with Bills group of maniacs. It was even said that he was the demons _pet_. No, no, no… That wasn’t Dipper, that couldn’t be his grandnephew, the boy he had offered to take as his apprentice. “We should go, don’t you think?” smiled Dipper, a coldness in his eyes that let a shiver run down Fords spine, as he offered him a black gloved hand to help him up. The man ignored it and stood up by himself, the brunette just rose an eyebrow, seemingly not caring about Fords disbelief or his hostility against him. Ford noticed that the boy was now taller than him.

 “Cassiopeia” Dipper called out and the hellhound ran to him quickly, salvia dripping from his sharp teeth as it looked up at his master expectantly. Dipper conjured a piece of meat out of nothing-literally _nothing_ \- and threw it to the monster which caught it in the air and began eating the raw meat right away, blood tainting his snout red. The young man looked down on it almost tenderly before looking at Ford again, the kindness was gone. “H-How can you? How can you treat this _monster_ like some kind of lap dog? How can you work together with **him**? Dipper what has he done to you?” Ford asked, worry and fear mixing in his brown eyes as he gripped the brunette by his shoulders. Dipper seemed shocked for a moment, then angry. But after a moment his face turned blank, not one emotion getting through his mask of indifference. “Bill hasn’t done anything to me, Ford. I was surprised too, but it’s true” he said coldly, while peeling the arms of his past idol off him, keeping the arms in his hands. Before Ford could ask what he wanted to do, Dipper muttered a Latin phrase and blue light surrounded them for a moment. As the light went dim, Ford teared out of the mans hold, fear shadowing his features as he recognized the Fearamyd. The hellhound, Cassiopeia, ran away through one of the many floors. Memories tried to flood his mind, from the mission that had freed him from Bill, but had failed in the end, when just the Pines had been able to escape.

Back then, Dipper had been taken. The monsters didn’t follow them as they ran away.

“Follow me” Dipper ordered, a coldness in his voice that scared Ford to his bones. What had happened to the once so adventurous, but shy boy? Ford noticed with dread that the monsters that crossed their path in the labyrinth of floors sunk their head as they saw Dipper, as if they were showing him respect. The thought let another shiver run down the man’s spine. What kind of monster had his nephew become if those nightmares respected him? At the end of a slightly bigger hall they stopped, Fords gaze caught a fist big, golden diamond in the form of a triangle, which gleamed suspiciously. The old man saw how Dipper ran his hand through his hair almost nervously, as if to bring some kind of order in the hopeless chaos on his head, before he lit up his hand on fire and laid his now golden burning hand down on the crystal, which lit up suddenly, a blue light surrounding them yet again. Ford looked around himself as the light disappeared, they seemed to be in a living room, the walls slightly cross. So they were high in the pyramid. Fords gaze caught a portrayal of Bill with a crown, standing in a victorious position that reminded him of the old portrayals of long dead war generals. He suppressed his disgust. But still, this room reminded him too much of his last visit in the Fearamyd. 

**“We’ll meet again,**

**Don’t know where, don’t know when,**

**Bu I know we’ll meet again,**

**Some sunny day”**

The high pitched voice echoed through the room, the song accompanied from piano music as the demon, with the piano he played the music on, rose from the ground. Ford narrowed his eyes as he heard the lyrics that had haunted his nightmares for several years, the arms crossed in front of his chest like a defiant brat. Dipper snorted, seemingly amused, his form losing tenseness Ford hadn’t noticed before, the shadow of a smile forming on his lips. “You always have to get the big entrance, do you?” he asked, chuckling quietly as Bill turned around, nearly splitting his face in half as he smiled brightly, showcasing his sharp teeth. He put back a blonde strand of hair, while making a martini glass appear and taking a sip of the purple liquid inside, humming contently. “Of course, I had an awful lot of time to plan, after all” he mocked, a faint tone of critique in his high pitched voice. Ford saw shocked that Dipper bit his bottom lip, looking on his feet almost nervously, before he replied. “He has been hiding really well, your last trace of him was six years old, you should be proud that I even found him” he argued halfheartedly, while discarding his black coat and tossing it carelessly on one of the couches. Bill playfully rolled his eyes, letting his martini glass spin in his hand. “Okay, I’ll admit that was impressive but it was to be expected, _I_ trained you, after all” he replied, a bit pride sinking into his voice as he looked at the brunette warmly, while taking another sip from his martini.

Dipper had obviously changed over the years, the noodle arms were now strong and defined, the same counted for his whole body, the once lanky boy really had been lucky with puberty. His face was more edged, his voice was deeper, the cracking stopped when he was sixteen. Bill wanted to smile as he remembered how happy the boy had been when his voice had finally settled. And he was even some inches bigger than Bill now, something he enjoyed to tease the demon about on no end. Of course Bill could always just grow his human body, but he enjoyed seeing his human happy. A warm, almost honest smile crept on his lips, his eyes still glistening devilishly as he stood up, the glass disappearing in thin air. “Do you don’t even want to greet me properly?” he asked, seemingly disappointed and something inside him  lit up as Pine Tree laughed und gave him a short kiss, but slid an arm around his waist, laying his head on the demons shoulder. “Happy?” he asked playfully und the demon leaned against him, smirking. “Not really, but there are more important things right now. We’ll take care of the _fun_ later, huh, Pine Tree?” he asked with a dirty grin, his eyes gleaming predatorily and Dipper felt how blood shot in his face and… other regions and quickly saw away. In the frozen face of his Grunkle.

He grimaced. He had originally planned to prepare the old man slowly for everything and to be especially cautious about his relationship with the former triangle, but it seemed like that plan had failed miserably. Bill stroked his side comfortingly, before looking at Ford, stopping the man from screaming, or whatever he had wanted to do just to regret it later. His playfulness vanished from one second to the other, instead there was a hard, analyzing Coldness in his eyes. “Well Sixer, I’m sure you already asked yourself why I asked Pine Tree here, to find you” he began, but Ford interrupted him. “Yes I do, Cipher! Tell me what you want and what you’ve done to my nephew, you three sided freak!” the grey haired man shouted and saw in the eyes of the demon he had wished to take down for 39 years. Dipper stiffened at the insult, but Bill took his hand, gently squeezing it. He would take care of this. The next words were chosen with the finesse of a hunter, a salesman. “You are here because I need your help, to be honest” he admitted and felt Dipper questioning gaze on him, the man sure had thought he would try a different method. “And how do you come to even think that I would help you? After all you’ve done? Are you completely crazy?” the old man shouted, his face already getting red from rage. Bills face split again for a grin, almost a grimace. “I’m crazy either way, Brainiac, but listen to my conditions first” the demon laughed, but the shadow of a threat laid in his voice.

 _He_ was the king of this dimension and he wouldn’t let anyone tell him around, especially no little, annoying _human_. Pine Tree squeezed his hand and reminded him of the seriousness of the situation. Oh, he had to make sure to thank him properly later. The thought alone let blood flood into under regions, but he decided to ignore it for now. Business first, pleasure later. “But take a seat, Sixer” he smiled sickenly sweet and Ford grumbled something not understandable under his breath but complied, more than… let’s say unhappy about the situation. But he seemed to know he was standing on thin ice. “There’s a little Demon Clan that’s causing me trouble and I have neither time nor demons to take care of it. Your group of rebels has enough experience with monsters to entirely extinguish them” he explained and raised his hand to shut Ford down, who wanted to say something, not even having heard the whole deal. “In return, I’m going to let your little group travel free and tell my demons not to lay a hand on you, except your folks start a fight. But even then, my demons will be instructed to just knock them out and not to kill them. And, as a little bonus, I’m gonna to help you out if you don’t have any more food and of course Pine Tree will be allowed to see you as often as he wants to” he ended and saw, how Fords demeanor changed.

Everyone else would have missed it, but he could see the interest flicker in Fords eyes. “Why do you want us to do it? You seem to have more than enough loyal followers” he snarled, casting a poisonous glance in Dippers direction. The brunette avoided his gaze insecurely. “I’m not going to put Pine Trees life in danger just because of this” the demon almost spat, his hand taking Dippers possessively and knotting their fingers, his eyes gleaming darkly. Dipper, to Fords shock, didn’t even seem to mind, for the love of god, what had the demon done to his nephew? “Well, the offer is there, you just gotta take it. You and your friends hunt down those demons and in return I hold back my demons-““Wait Cipher, I sure as hell am not going to just take one of your deals” Ford growled. “How many are they? Who’s their leader? And what kind of demons?” he listed his questions, Bill rolled his eyes. “Ten, maybe more, his name’s Kryptos and it’s quiet a mix. Some harpies, Kryptos is a fire demon and I think one or two ghouls, not to forget three vampires” Bill counted on his fingers, not really paying attention to Fords reaction. His group should be able to handle it. Meanwhile, the old man leaned back, thinking about the offer. They may have some difficulties, but if they could get Bill off their toes it would be worth it. But there was still the possibility that it was just some scheme the demon had set up to get goals he couldn’t even begin to understand, until it was too late, if he ever did. He had to set all his cards on the only option he had, even if he didn’t like it.

Dipper

 “I want to talk with Dipper first” he replied and cursed inwardly as the demon didn’t show any signs of moving too soon. “Alone” he specified annoyed and saw how Bills eyes narrowed, obviously disagreeing. But his nephew surprised Ford, as he leaned a bit closer to the demon, rolling his thumb over the blondes hand while softly talking with him, a small smile tugging at his lips. Bill looked at him skeptical, but nodded after some long stretched seconds. “Okay, you can have your family time” he said snippily, still kissing Dippers forehead before disappearing with a snap. The silent happiness Dipper had had while around the demon disappeared with him and he hid his face in his hands with a swamped sigh. “What do you want?” he muttered through his hands as he looked up to Ford tiredly. “An explanation” he said curtly and the brunette nodded, his gaze fixed on his hands. “I guess you deserve that…” he muttered defeated and straightens up, his fingers cramped in his lap, a sign of nervousness that he had already had in the fateful summer nine years ago.

It calmed Ford, showed him that his nephew was still in there. “Well, first… I love Bill. Not because of any spells or manipulation, I love him honestly and I know for sure he loves me too” Ford wanted to interrupt him, wanted to tell him that he had become god damned insane if he really believed that, but Dipper kept talking, not even considering to let Ford speak up. “I know that you don’t want to believe it, Bill has tricked me too. You had to suffer for decades because of him and this apocalypse has taken everything away from you, you had just regained. But just… realize, that we, the humans, have lost. Believe it or not, but I tried to save as many people as possible and Bill helps me. There are some humans I should already teach some magic, but I had to find you so I had to shift those plans” he ran a hand through his hair, Ford could catch a glimpse of the _big dipper_ on his forehead, but he didn’t seem to mind.

 “I understand that you want to fight against Bill, hell, it took me some years to just let him near me” the young man laughed softly, a blush on his cheeks. Fords stomach turns in shock and disgust as he realized that the brunette really seemed to be in love with that… that monster. “Dipper, you can’t be serious. He’s not human, he’s a monster, a demon- he stole your fucking body when you were twelve I shouldn’t have to tell you this!” he exploded, as all the remaining believe in his nephew seemed to vanish. Dippers face froze, for a moment he seemed angry, before his gaze turned cold. “I don’t need you to understand, Ford, I just want you to ac-“Dipper began, but was interrupted yet again. “This is madness! He doesn’t even allow you to see Mabel! She’s worried sick about you, how can you do this to her?” he asked angrily, a grim part of him being happy as the brunettes gaze fell down, his figure sinking into itself. “If he’d love you _oh so much_ , you’d be with us, you’d be with _Mabel_. You’d be with her and you’d comfort her when she _cries herself to sleep_ because she’s worrying about everyone. You’d hug her and do your best to keep her safe! But no, you’re in love with a demon and that entitles you to forget your family and become the lap dog of a demonic triangle!” Ford screamed, his face reddened of rage. As he looked Dipper in the eyes, he could see tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

 “H-How is she?” he asked insecure, his voice broke, even though his voice had stopped cracking years ago. As angry as Ford was about the situation, he couldn’t refuse the boy if he looked so worried, so much like his sister. “She’s okay, given the circumstances. She’s still childish, the heart of the group you could say, she’s friends with everyone and the others adore her. But she still worries, she worries about everyone, about you… I don’t know how many times Stan stopped her from sneaking away at night and trying to rescue you…” Fords voice lost itself and Dipper saw to the ground, his face hidden in his hands. Ford wasn’t sure if he heard the boy sob, but after some long stretched minutes, he looked up, his eyes red rimmed. “S-She’s alive? She’s okay? S-She’s still knitting sweaters for everyone? “He asked, his voice rough from crying and Ford realized that Dipper had been as worried as Mabel, but, just like her, hiding it through the day. He nodded, a lump stuck in his throat.

“Oh god, I’m a terrible brother… I should have known, I should have searched her… how can… how could I... how could I be such a monster?” he asked, his voice rippled with sobs. Ford went over to him, laying a hand on the broad shoulders of his nephew. “I’m sorry. I know you care about her, she’s your twin, of course you do. But you have to see her, even if you… if you want to stay with Bill” he tried to comfort the brunette awkwardly, even if the triangle still made his stomach turn. But Dipper seemed to calm down, his breath getting even again and he whipped the tears off his face, mumbling an apology, but Ford shook his head. “It’s just natural to react like that if you suppressed those feelings over all the years” he replied, a little, unsure smile tugging on his lips, he knew how the boy felt. “I-If you go back to them, can I come with you? To see her? And Stan? I want to explain them everything, so they don’t have to worry about me anymore. I tried location spells and dream travels, even with Bills help, but I never found her… you’ve protected her well” the brunette admitted, the thought of meeting his sister again after all those years filled him with a bubbling happiness. Ford nodded and the man seemed to light up.

 “Then you’re agreeing to Bills deal?” asked the brunette and Ford nodded, a sigh leaving his lips, but he didn’t feel as opposed to it as he had originally thought. He tried not to think about it too much.

 “Are you finished?” Bills voice suddenly echoed through the room but he narrowed his eyes as he saw Dippers still red rimmed eyes. “Pine Tree, what happened? Are you okay?” he asked worried, faster beside him than Ford could comprehend. Dipper leaned against his boyfriends’ warm chest and murmured a reply that seemed to calm the demon. “I want to take the deal” Ford forced himself to spit out, before he could think about it too much. Bill looked at him solemnly, still distrustful because the old man had made his human cry.

But he still stretched out his hand and surrounded it with blue, dancing flames.

Ford shook it three times, the magic around them cackling in the air.  

~

Some minutes later Bill had teleported Ford into a guest room and inspected Dipper worriedly, stopping himself from reading the others mind, he knew that the brunette didn’t like it. “What happened?” he asked and Dipper looked up, the brunette had just fallen on the couch and Bill laid down next to him, enjoying the closeness to his partner. “It was about Mabel” Dipper answered softly and Bill cursed inwardly, feeling himself stiffen. All his tries to find the Pines Girl had failed, and he cursed himself for it, for letting Ford know so much about magic, for letting the Pines slip out of his grip in the first place. How could it be that he was the most powerful being on the planet but he couldn’t even grant this one little, but so fucking important wish for his boyfriend! “She seems to be okay, regarding the circumstances. She’s worried about me…” Dipper stopped and Bill knew instinctively that he faulted himself for it, he knew this tone too well already, after all. He kissed the mans cheek softly.

“It’s not your fault Dipper” he insisted, looking deep in the brown eyes that had the color of melted chocolate. “I want to see her” Dipper burst out, almost expecting Bill to protest, but the demon just nodded, looking somewhat sad but not surprised. “It really is a pity you’ll be going away again after just coming back, but I understand you. Of course you want to see her, I would never forbid you that, I know that you would never forgive me” he smiled warmly, not smirking or grinning. It was something he reserved solely for Dipper and it made the brunettes heart beat faster as the blonde leaned closer to him. “Thank you” Dipper smiled, looking up to the demon with a tender look in his eyes, while caressing the mans cheek. “Everything for you, Pine Tree” Bill replied softly, but a sigh escaped him. “And I guess _I_ ’m supposed to teach _your_ humans while you’re gone?” he asked and Dipper looked at him almost remorseful. “Yes?” Bill rolled his eyes, but a smile dances around his lips as he scooted closer to the human, their noses almost touching. Dippers breath hitched in his throat. “I don’t know, I think you’ll have to _convince_ me, huh?” he asked, his voice low and dark, a grin on his face. Dipper blushed, but smiled too as the blonde took control and closed the distance of their lips, kissing the brunette tender, but possessively.

Dear god, Bill was happy that he had sealed the room soundproof, so he could at least now enjoy some time with his Pine Tree…

 

 

\--------

 

Well, here it is...

This is, like I said, my first translation and I don't have any experience, so please tell me if I fuck up something so I can correct it. The original story is written from me as well, and is german. If anyone has interest, the link is on top, but I doubt it. The other chapters are longer, but I don't know when I'll upload them because I stll have to translate them, even if the original story is finished. So.... I hope you liked it (I think so, because I couldn't think of a different reason you scrolled down) if anyone would like to be my beta that would be really great, because I'd love to upload some good translations and avoid as many mistakes as possibe.

And yes, I'm terrible at socializing, I know and I'm sorry ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins reunion. And Ford is a jerk, as usual

Mabel laid on her sleeping bag, muscles relaxed and eyes closed, but she was wide awake. With her fingers hid inside the sleeves of her sweater, she tried desperately to find the familiar aura of her Grunkle. He had taught her some magic after Weirdmageddon started and even if most things were hard to impossible to her, auras had come to her like breathing. But Ford had disappeared yesterday, after acting skittish the time before and muttering to himself like some maniac. And now she couldn’t find his aura anywhere, even as she had searched the whole city, she hadn’t seen anything of the dark green, a bit murky smelling aura that somehow let her think of books. Steps echoed through the empty corridor, interrupting her thoughts as they went inside the living room, to the couch she was supposed to sleep on. She recognized Stans warm, orange aura right away. “Hey sweetie, it’s mornin’…” a sigh escaped the man as he looked at the clearly awake brunette, the dark circles under her eyes too much alike Dippers, when he had still been with them. He sat next to her on the a bit dusty couch. “You’ve searched him the whole night, didn’t you?” he asked and Mabel opened her eyes, shocked at the tired tone of his voice, like the weight of the world laid on his shoulders.  

She looked up at him worriedly. “Have you found anything?” he asked softly, seeming almost scared. Mabel shook her head, not trusting her voice enough to answer. “You should go to sleep, I can lead the search without you and if you’re not at your best, you’re not gonna survive long” Mabel looked at him surprised, the man grimaced as he realized his mistake.

 “We saw some monsters here and the people that have been here for a week told us that some strange guy was goin’ around here, looking suspicious” Mabel felt her heart ache, as a spark of fear mixed hope grew in her chest. “Y-You don’t think… that it’s, you know….Dipper? He’s not, is he? You don’t think that Bill… that Bill has broken him, do you?” she asked, panic rising in her chest as tears threatened to roll over her cheeks, but she forced herself to stop crying. Stans gaze softened and he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry sweetie, Dipper is a Pines, and Pines don’t give up. Your brother would rather die than to hurt us, or anyone for that matter. Do you remember how he looked up to Ford?” he asked her, but Mabel still seemed scared.

“B-But what if…. What if what Bill does to him is worse? You can see as good as I do what he has done to earth… He sure as hell wouldn’t think twice to do whatever the hell he wanted to Dipper” she said, worrying her bottom lip, as the tears started to fall. Stan looked at her alarmed, before hugging her, rubbing her back in circles. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, calm down, okay pumpkin? Everything’s gonna be alright, I promise. We’ll find Ford and everything’s gonna be okay” he tried to sooth her, cursing the god damned triangle that had separated the twins in the first place. “B-But what i-if not? I-I ca-can’t lose one of you- one of you again…. A-and it’s super-super egoistical of me to-to complain, be-because he’s _your_ twin, b-but he’s like-like family and I don’t think I-I can lose him too” the girl cried and Stan looked at her worriedly, still rubbing her back soothingly. The kid was so strong, but without her twin she seemed to slowly shatter, piece after piece. Stans mind wandered to the moment Ford had been sucked into the portal, remembering the worry, the fear, and all the _guilt_.

“H-He should ha-have taken m-me… Dipper h-has sacri-sacrificed himself for-for me s-so often already. H-He doesn’t de-deserve it… I-I should have-should have distracted Bill, I-I should have sa-saved him for once” “Hey Sweetie, don’t talk like that. No one deserves that, neither this apocalypse and sure as hell not to be captured by that three sided monster. Don’t you _dare_ to even think you deserve that, neither you nor Dipper do, okay? It’s just this fucking triangle who enjoys to destroy other peoples’ lives. It’s just his fault, not yours, not Fords, just Bills” he insisted, and she seemed to calm down, or at least enough to stop crying, looking up at her Grunkle with still watery eyes.

 “I’m just so scared that he h-hates me, Grunkle Stan” she whispered, shocking the older man, who had never known that the girl would even think that, the twins had always seemed so close. “He was always the one who has to fight, while I got every fucking thing I wanted on a silver platter! He had to survive Weirdmageddon for three days, without anyone to help him while I was at Mabelland a-and re-replaced him with a cheap, goddamned copy!” she looked up at Stan, so unsure and broken that it shattered the mans heart. “Grunkle Stan, do you think I am still a good person?” she asked, voice wavering. For a moment Stan didn’t know what to say but he quickly regained his composure and looked in Mabels eyes, hoping to prove to her that he told the truth. “Yes, you are Mabel. You are the best person on this rotten planet, understand?” he replied and smiled down warmly at the brunette that seemed to light up, her eyes sparkling with childish joy. “Thank you, Grunkle Stan” she smiled broadly and threw her arms around him in a bone-breaking hug, before letting the man go and springing to her feet, stretching her arms above her head and instinctively checking her surroundings with her magic, as her eyes sprang open, widened. Stanford rose up immediately to ask her what happened, but she already busted out of the room, directly out of the building.

The brunette looked around herself, concentrating on the aura she had sensed just moments ago and ran in the general direction as fast as her feet could carry her. “Ford! Ford, where are you?” she  screamed as she looked around herself, panting softly, turning around a corner and seeing two men, one with the obvious, murky green aura she had come to indicate with home. The second one had a blue aura, his emotions a mess she couldn’t even begin to understand. She realized she had interrupted the conversation they had had, but who the hell was that man? Ford wouldn’t make deals with anyone the other Pines hadn’t given their agreements to, it was a rule that counted for all of them and had saved their lives several times. “Ford, who is that?” she asked, the men were standing on the other end of the street and she couldn’t see the face of the stranger, even if she had some mild feel of familiarity, she couldn’t explain to herself.

“Mabel” he whispered and ran to her, not caring for the warnings Ford had given him. –But Mabel instinctively created a buzzing protection field around herself sending him to the ground, sliding over the street, before he could catch himself, surprised at the strength of her magic. He heard steps running towards him and as he turned his head he looked at Mabel, who kneeled down next to him, looking at him distrustful, and entirely too cold. Dipper felt his heart ache, Mabel wasn’t supposed to look like that, she was supposed to be happy, as ridiculous as that sounded regarding the circumstances.

Mabel looked at him suspiciously, he looked just like… just like Dipper. But Bill had him, hadn’t he? But still, this man was a splitting image of her brother, or so she believed, she hadn’t seen him in nine years after all. The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she suppressed it as she lifted her hand, stroking the brown, curly hair out of the strangers’ eyes with a trembling hand.

There, right on his forehead were the seven dots, linked to the big dipper.

All her walls broke as she felt the feelings, the _hope_ she had suppressed for years come to the surface, tears running over her cheeks, as she threw her arms around her twin, not caring if she broke a bone or two as she let her hand wander over him, patting him and searching for injuries. Oh god, she had attacked her brother. He had run towards her, to hug her, and she had _attacked him_. “O god, Dipper, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, are you okay? Please be okay, I’m so sorry, I’m an idiot. How could you escape? Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Dipper, please say something“ she chocked out, the tears still running over her face as Dipper slung his arms around her, rubbing the back of his sobbing sibling, something he had always done when she was upset, something as akin to tradition as their awkward sibling hug. “I’m okay, everything’s fine Mabel, don’t worry about it, okay? I’m fine” he whispered as she hid her face in his shoulder, while he buried his face in her hair, as tears rolled all over his face. She was okay, she wasn’t hurt or injured, and she was _there_.

For some minutes the only sound next to the usual noises of the city were the sobs of the reunited twins, but Ford coughed awkwardly after a while, against his will touched by the scene, as he forced the siblings to part. “Dipper, what happened? I thought Bill had captured you?” asked the brunette, as she took his hand, like they were little kids again, that would look around scared before crossing the road to their Elementary school, hoping to avoid any bullies. “It’s a long story, I guess” Dipper answered, not being able to stop the little smile that crept on his lips. “Okay, let’s go back, Stan won’t believe it!” Mabel laughed, so childish and innocent that someone could think the apocalypse had never happened. They returned to the Pines temporary hide-out and fortunately they didn’t have to search for Stan, as he stood in front of the building, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw that it weren’t just Mabel and Ford but some other man that held Mabels hand and dear god, Stan hoped it wasn’t another boyfriend of hers. He went to them quickly, checking Ford for injuries with a quick glance and sighing relieved as he found none, before he looked at the brunette. “Grunkle Stan” he mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other as he let his hand run through his hair again, showcasing his birthmark without even noticing. “Dipper…” the old man croaked, you could later argue with him whether or not there had been tears glistening in his eyes.

“Hey Grunkle Stan” Dipper murmured nervously, scared of the mans reaction, as he was suddenly forced into a warm hug. “How did you get away? Are you good? In the head, I mean?” he asked, his voice rough and Dipper nodded weakly, not quite being able to process anything, to understand that he had his sister and his Grunkle back and wasn’t a complete mess, neither in the head nor just bodily. “Can we talk about it somewhere where no one’s going to eavesdrop? The whole story is pretty… weird” “Nice way of saying it” Ford snapped with a poisoned glance in Dippers direction and Mabel and Stan looked at him angrily, but didn’t say anything, before they entered the house they lived in since three days, heading for the kitchen. Dipper sat on a chair, his hands fidgeting in his lap, as Mabel sat down next to him, seeming almost scared that he would disappear if she let him out of her sight long enough. Stan leaned against the sink and almost impaled him with his curious look, but that could also be the anxiety rising up his throat. “So, what happened?” he asked and Dipper looked at Ford nervously, before the older man began to talk. “I made a deal with Cipher” he said as neutral as possible but before he could continue, Mabel and Stan interrupted him angrily.

“What have you done?”

“Are you completely nuts?” they both screamed, but Ford interrupted them both with lifted hands. “I know, I’m not exactly _overflowing with joy_ either, but let me explain” the old man asked sourly and they both looked at him expectantly, but he didn’t say anything, not finding the words he wanted. “How did you even get to Bill in the first place?” Mabel asked unsure, she knew that her Grunkle had several traps and spells set up and they had kept them safe. _Till no_ w. She discarded the idea that Ford was the one wanting the deal as soon as it came to her, he hated the demon more than anything. “I found him and brought him to Bill” Dipper said, sinking into himself as he felt the prying eyes of his family burning him from the inside. “W-What do you mean, Dip?” Mabel asked, her voice so _terribly broken_ and Dipper couldn’t look up as he tried to find a way to explain everything. “I did it to keep the other demons away from you. Bill wanted to have Kryptos head on a silver platter and there’s no one else to do it without dying and if all the reports about you are right, you should be more than able to do it. In return Bill’s gonna get off your toes and help you with supplies if you need him to, well, as long as you don’t threaten his monsters, and even then he won’t kill any of you, nor will his monsters” Dipper explained, his voice cold, like he would just recite a simple math formula.

“But why did you even know about it? As far as I can remember, Cipher doesn’t discuss his strategies with prisoners” Stan said, even though he already had a suspicion, but the sole thought of Dipper joining the triangle made his stomach turn. Dipper smiled sourly, as he nodded. “Yeah, that’s true” he agreed, looking up from the table, the smile gone as he spoke again. “He asked for my advice because I’m his boyfriend”

For a moment it was silent but before anyone could react Stan lurched forward and shoved Dipper from his chair and against the nearest wall. “Who are you and what have you done to my nephew?” he growled, not even considering that this really _was_ his great nephew. Mabel, who had screamed up as her Grunkle had attacked Dipper, looked between the both of them unsurely, till she saw in Fords direction, hoping for some sort of advice or answer. The old man avoided her gaze. That was answer enough for her. “Dip?” she asked, her voice small and almost broken, the brunet just looked down for a moment, before he met her gaze again. “Mabel, please, it’s still me. Grunkle Stan I can explain it, just let me go and I’ll explain you everything, I promise.” He begged, looking at Mabel with desperate eyes. Mabel looked at Stan pleadingly and the old man sighed, before letting Dipper go, who sunk into himself, relieved. “Well, explain. What has the Dorito done to you?” he growled, still looking at Dipper like he was some sort of changeling. Dipper almost seemed like he wanted to defend the demon, but didn’t. “I guess I deserve this” he muttered to himself, crossing his arms before meeting the questioning gazes of his family. “Like you already know, Bill had taken me prisoner during our attack on the Fearamyd ““-when you sacrificed yourself to safe our asses because the triangular jerk noticed that I wasn’t Ford, yeah I remember” Stan interrupted him and Dipper looked at him sourly.

“Bills original plans were to break me and turn me into some sort of human-pet, he has admitted that and I would be lying if I didn’t tell you, so I do. I knew of his plans and was as… _thrilled_ as you” he said grimacing, obviously hating the sole thought of the demons original plan. “I wanted to escape that fate at all costs and offered him a deal” the brunet continued quickly, before his family could interrupt him again. “I’ll become his ‘student’, in a lack for a better word, and would never betray him. I’ll become his personal hunting dog, if he doesn’t bother you again. And he wouldn’t manipulate me” “Wait, why would he take such a deal?” Mabel asked confused. The demon couldn’t win anything here, he could have still used Dipper as a ‘hunting dog’ if he broke him and made him his pet, as much as she hated the thought. He was obviously on the losing end of the bargain, so why would he take such a deal? Dipper shrugged. “He had taken over the world and was almost strong enough to break the barrier on his own. He had won and there was no one in the entire multiverse to stop him. He was bored with how easy things were and my deal seemed like a good way to pass his time” Dipper answered. “So he just took you as his student because he was _bored_?” Stan asked disbelievingly. That couldn’t be everything…

“Well, he liked me even before, to say it in his words, I was an interesting new project. He couldn’t manipulate or predict me as easily as the others, he liked that” the brunet replied, a red blush in his cheeks. “Well, that proves that Cipher didn’t manipulate you, it would’ve been against the deal and he keeps his word, if nothing else” Ford reasoned, still looking pissed about the whole situation. “But how could you befriend him?” Mabel asked, still looking betrayed over the relationship of her brother and the used-to-be-triangle. “The deal forced me to spend the rest of my life working for him, we both knew that and even if I didn’t want to, I couldn’t hold onto my hate for him forever. He taught me magic and was a surprisingly good teacher and thanks to him the other demons didn’t rip me to pieces. I’m not gonna lie, I hated everything at first and believed there was an ulterior motive behind every little thing. Bill knew that and even if it annoyed him, he accepted it and let me mostly adjust on my own” Dipper better thought not of the one-time Bill _did_ lose his patience with him because of his constant paranoia. “I began to trust him and constantly became better in magic. When I was 14 or 15, Bill trust me too and we were something like friends and then… more” Dipper ended his story, he didn’t even know when he had begun to hold different feelings for the demon than ordinary friendship, it had just happened. But he still remembered the time Bill _officially_ made him his boyfriend and the memory let a warm smile ghost over his lips.

“So you’re in a relationship with a… triangle?” Mabel asked and Dipper shook his head, deciding not to tell her that he fell in love with Bill when he was still in his triangular form. She was already weirded out and that wouldn’t help. “No, Bill and I made him a human vessel four years ago” Was it just Mabel or did Dipper look proud at the memory?

“But Dipper, don’t you remember everything he’s done to you? He stole your body and he played around in Stans mind and hell knows what else he did! He has destroyed the earth and turned it into hell! Even if you _do_ love him, how could you ever look over all of that?” she asked desperately, the situation was just too much. Her brother had _hated_ the demon and now he said he as _in love_ with him? It didn’t make any sense! “I know that what he did was wrong Mabel, but why shouldn’t he have done it? Why shouldn’t a demon use the ignorance of some strangers? It would be ridiculous, especially for him. I don’t say I fully forgive him, I don’t. I know that what he did was unforgivable but I understand his point of view and respect that he’s sorry in hindsight, as impossible as that may sound. And the world… I still don’t know” he looked to the floor, obviously at a loss. He had thought about this over and over and still had no answer. “I know that people have died or gotten hurt and I know that some have been driven into madness, I know better than anyone else how the weirdness changes the earth. But in the multiverse this universe has become a safe heaven. I know how many creatures have found a home here because they weren’t welcome anywhere else. Creatures you couldn’t imagine, creatures so different and new and exciting…” his eyes lit up as he talked about them, all the things he’s seen in the last nine years, it was mind blowing! “They all deserve a place to call home. And even if some humans have to suffer, in the big picture the weirdness doesn’t even hurts the earth, it much more helps it regenerate from all the shit we humans put it through. But I still know that there are good people in need of a home too, good people who have to suffer and who have died because of all of this. But I have no idea if this is good or bad. I just know that it’s different and that I can help some people, if nothing else. I didn’t just learn magic and sat in the Fearamyd the last nine years. I searched rebellious groups and made them offers, they mostly took. They get a safe home in one of the human settlements and get a place in this world without being regarded as free snacks. I was supposed to teach some of them magic but had to search Ford so I had to change those plans, but humans find a place in this world too and begin to settle again. I wanted to give you a similar offer but even with Bills help I couldn’t find you” Dipper smiled softly, “You’ve hidden yourself really good”

Mabel looked to the ground, she had never even thought about the possibility of the monsters having a past too. She had never considered that the weirdness could bring anything else than destructive, deathly chaos, but it seemed like things slowly began to settle, like the chaos flared down. But again she thought about the throne of human agony, the rugs Bill had made out of her friends and she couldn’t bring herself to belief that Bill had maybe done something not entirely evil.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” cursed Ford, looking at his nephew like he didn’t know him anymore. “Bill has shattered this family, he has driven us apart, he has tricked me into building the portal. Fiddleford went crazy because of him! And now you come along and say that he had _reasons_? That he’s the _good one_? What has this demon done to you? What has he turned you into that you even _consider_ that he’s not the triangular jerk he is! “He screamed, his voice trembling of rage. “Ford…” Dipper tried to calm him, but the old man interrupted him. “I’ve said nothing in the Fearamyd because I knew that Bill would flay me alive, but how can you even look in the mirror? How can you look at your reflection and not get the urge to throw up because you betrayed your entire species, your own family! You can tell me as many lies as you want, but for me this just means one thing. You’ve forgotten and betrayed us. Thrown us away for that monster without looking back. End of story” Ford growled, a hatred in his eyes that had Dipper stumbling back, tears springing into his eyes, but he quickly suppressed them, trying desperately to regain some of the confidence he had gained over the last nine years. “Ford” Mabel whispered shocked, looking at her Grunkle like he was someone she didn’t know at all, before she looked at her brother again. The calm he had had for the whole conversation had vanished, leaving him wringing his hands and looking through the room, looking painfully like his twelve year old self, his head ducked like he expected to be hit. He almost seemed like someone had just stabbed him in the back. Stan looked at Ford furiously, but the older didn’t even look at him, instead sneering down on Dipper.

“What’s wrong? Can’t handle the truth?” he asked ironically and Mabel snapped. Without really thinking about it, she balled her left hand in a fist and gave Ford a left hook, like Stan had taught her. “Shut up” she hissed between gritted teeth. She shook her hurting fist as she looked at her Grunkle fiercely, not noticing the two other shocked looks that didn’t seem to be able to leave her. “That’s my brother you’re talking about so even if he is an idiot, I won’t let you hurt him like he’s some kind of random creature without any worth. Understood?” she hissed, her magic pulsing around her and almost getting out of control. Ford nodded grimly. She looked at him for one more second, before turning around and smiling at Dipper a bit unsure. “I thought you could take care of yourself by now” she mocked and Dipper laughed. “I can, thank you very much” he replied sarcastically and she grinned, happy that he didn’t seem to be really hurt or anything of the like.

“Yeah, you’re a real _fight machine_ , bro bro” she mocked, turning to the Stans again. “Could we rule this out like humans now and not like some uncultured wendigoes?” she asked, they all nodded. “Great! I think we all agree that none of us understand Dip’nDops choices or really want to-“Dipper interrupted her, inwardly thanking every entity he knew for his sister. “I don’t expect you to understand me, I would think I’m crazy too but I do ask you to accept it, if that’s not too much. Okay?” he asked, looking at his family insecurely. But Mabel just grinned and nodded. “You can count on me, Broses” she said, hitting his shoulder playfully. Dipper smiled at her thankfully and turned to Stan, who nodded, obviously still not happy, but trusting his nephew to have made the right choice. At last they all looked at Ford, who seemed to bite off his tongue as he nodded. Visibly relieved, Dipper smiled at them.

“Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the secound chapter, I'm honestly surrised I got it translated this fast. As I planned on translating this, I had thought I would need like, a week per chapter, but it took me just a six hour car drive to translate this and I didn't even translated all the time. I do still need a beta, if anyone would be so kind.  
> Well, I still am always happy for critics or comments and I'm already super happy that I got so many Kudos and all, I really didn't even think anyone would read this little piece of german junk^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dippers' official status within the demons court is revealed, there's a bit of magic and some smut [that was a hell to translate, really]

After the pretty….vivid conversation they all sat down again. Mabel murmured some Latin words and a cabinet opened, four glasses flying out and each landing in front of one of the Pines. Stan rolled his eyes, “Show-Off” he grunted and smiling only a little bit. Mabel grinned at him while taking a bottle of soda out of a moldy smelling cabinet. “You can use magic?” Dipper asked in awe as Mabel poured some soda for everyone. He had already seen many rebel groups trying to teach themselves magic, but never succeeding. You need a teacher to learn it, or the most you’ll do is hurt yourself. “I taught her” Ford answered instead of Mabel and Dipper looked at him with an almost respectful expression. “How?” he asked, even though the answer was obvious. “I learned a bit from a guy in a different dimension, but Mabel has a natural talent that makes her magic even now stronger than mine will ever be” he explained and Dipper nodded with a little smile on his lips, “I knew it” he murmured. “What?” Mabel asked in confusion, but the brunet answered quickly. “Magic is always just as strong as someone's imagination, if you will. That’s why you had a little to no difficulties in the beginning while it has been a bit of a struggle for me” he explained and Mabel nodded, understanding. “That makes sense, I guess… But why do you need the Latin?” she asked curiously. Ford had just taught her the basics of magic, as he didn’t know that much about it himself. Everything other than that was free to experiment with, always hoping that she wouldn't set anything on fire. “You don’t” Dipper said shrugging, further explaining as he felt Mabel's questioning gaze on him. “The fact that you even need an incarnation or a spell is a joke demons thought of in the Middle Ages to make it harder for their cults. But it’s also to keep magic among humans under control. Have you ever heard of the Placebo Effect? It’s practically the base of every form of magic you’ll ever come across. If you think you need an incarnation? You'll need it. If you think you need to sacrifice a goats head to heal a wound, you'll need to. If you think you just need to imagine it; you’ll just have to imagine it. Easy as that” Dipper explained and snapped his fingers. With a start, all the glasses flew in the air, the soda flying out of it to build a circle above the Pines’ heads, just to form an ancient looking rune, before the soda lowered again and flew back into the glasses, which landed in front of their respective owners. “That was… wow, Dip. You have to teach me that!” Mabel exclaimed enthusiastically and Dipper grinned proudly, while leaning a bit on his elbows. “Just try to imagine what the soda’s supposed to do, don’t use too many details, it’s easier if you try something simple. Then you just release the magic, either with a Latin phrase, a gesture or just with a thought. It's your choice” he explained, curious to see if his sister would succeed. Mabel calmed her breath. For a moment, everything was silent while Mabel thought of the course she wanted the soda to take. “ _Motus_ ” she whispered and yet again the soda flew in the air to build an, a little bit wobbly, square which quickly began to reform. Dipper recognized the shooting star before it even finished forming, but a second before it was finished, the soda began to tremble, the symbol breaking apart as the liquid fell to the ground,  captured by gravity again. Dipper flicked his wrist and a moment before the soda reached the table it stopped in midair and flew back in the glasses. “That was already pretty good, just train a bit more and you’ll be able to do it in your sleep” he encouraged her and Mabel seemed keen on trying it right again, but Stan interrupted them. “Hey, you can play with the food later” Mabel crossed her arms, but compiled, as Ford continued. “Well, if your Magic Show is over, I’d like to find out more about this rebellious group of monsters we’re supposed to kill for Cipher” he grunted, still not happy about the situation.

“Of course” Dipper replied quickly, while trying to remember everything Bill had told him about the traitors they were supposed to gut. “Kryptos, the leader, is a genius liar and can screw pretty much everyone. That is because hewas captured as a jinn and for centuries, he had to learn to see what people want on first glance. Which is probably why he even got so many demons on his side. Believe it or not, but in demon standards Bill’s pretty much a saint” Dipper snorted as he realized what he just said, especially since Bill loved to tease him about what a ‘great, merciful, absolutely humble god’ he was.

“And?” Mabel interrupted his thoughts and Dipper focused on the facts of Kryptos’ group again. “Well, we know roughly where he hides. Till now he didn’t make any deals and kept silent, he probably plans a greater attack on a human settlement in Franklin, Illinois. Which wouldn’t just be really bad for the people there but also for everyone involved. As they are under Bill's protection, it would destroy the fragile trust they’ve built up. And because some of them already know magic, there would be survivors to join other human rebel groups and teach them what they know, so they can lead an attempt to kill Bill. They couldn’t really do any damage, but they would kill themselves” Dipper looked down, the prospect of so many people getting hurt or _killed_ -he wouldn’t lie to himself- made his stomach turn. “And when the humans distract most of the monsters, Kryptos and his followers could slip in and attempt to kill Bill” he finished and Stan huffed. “And why should we try to stop ‘em? The triangle has brought us and this entire planet nothin’ but trouble” he intervened, taking a big sip of his soda.

Dipper crossed his arms, scowling. “Rebel against Bill as much as you want, but at least he accepts humans as an intelligent species. I’ve spent enough time with Kryptos to know what he thinks of humans.” He grimaced at the thought and the memories accompanying it. Those were things he really wanted to forget. “For him, humans are either sacrifices or sex toys. Or just torture toys, if they’re not good for anything else.” He grimly met three shocked gazes.

„Believe me, we, and humanity as a whole, are better off if Bill’s the one in charge” he sighed, a part of him not believing what he had just said-and that he had meant it. “Okay, so we find this Kryptos-guy before he kills those people and sets the wheel of doom into motion, where he would murder Bill- but I thought he was immortal? Or at least much more powerful than the other monsters?” Mabel asked and Dipper nodded. “He is, but his human form weakens him. Kryptos is one of the few who knows this and he’s just strong enough to be considered a real threat. Bill and I planned for me to ‘accidentally’ kill him in a training fight, while I’m backed up from Bill, but before we could do that, he disappeared and took his followers with him.” Dipper leaned back, involuntarily thinking about Bills’ red, angry glowing eyes as he had found out. He gulped as the memory sent a justified bolt of fear through his body, but also sends his blood in directions it _really_ shouldn’t. He really had gone crazy, hadn’t he?  

“Okay, so we find the bastard and kill him and his friends” Stan summarized and Dipper nodded. “Yeah, but because he’s so strong, I’ll tell Bill to think of an excuse that I’m not there to play his pet, so I can help you” Dipper knew he had made an mistake as soon as the words had left his mouth, not willing to redraw, to hop back into his mouth like they never left it. “What do you mean, DipDop? Play his… pet?” Mabel asked, her eyes narrowed to slits.

Shit, shit, shit. Dipper searched for the right words, but his mouth just opened and closed, without a sound leaving it. He gulped and felt how his heartbeat echoed in his ears. He had tried to keep it from them, so they wouldn’t see them as a bloody traitor, but of course he had to slip up. What kind of godforsaken idiot was he?!

“This… This human pet Bill’s supposed to have, that’s you? Dip? Dip, please tell me that’s a lie, please!" Mabel begged, but Stan already laid his hand on her shoulder, carefully dragging her away from the panicked brunet. Mabel covered her mouth with her hands, a silent plea for a _reason_ seemed to radiate off her. “I knew it” Ford said, not victorious but just disappointed, glaring coldly at Dipper.

“N-No! It’s just for show! The other monsters would think that I’m Bills weakness! Which I am, but if they find out I’m as good as dead. Even if they would sympathize with him, they’d try to kill me because I ‘weaken’ him. Please, it’s not like it’s true, it’s just a lie, a charade! It’s not real, please believe me!” Dipper pleaded, the words tasting bitter in his mouth. He should have never suggested this visit, he should have let his family stay in the past, or he should have _kept his fucking mouth shut_. Panic shot through his veins, turning subconsciously into a mental call for help…

“What, for the sake of my all seeing eye, is going on?”

Shocked, they all looked at the demon who flew a meter over the ground just to elegantly go to Dipper, his eyebrows raised in confusion. “Well?” he asked, a tad of impatience leaking in his voice. “What are you doing here? How did you even _get in here_?!” Ford asked angrily, ignoring the questions of the demon. Bill just rolled his eyes, boredly inspecting his fingernails. “Like your barriers could stop me when I know where you are” he sneered and crossed his arms. “Well, what happened?” he asked again. “Why don’t you ask your _pet_ ” Ford growled, defiantly looking at the demon, ignoring his brothers’ warning look. Bill seemed to need a moment to make the connection but when he did- he broke into laughter.

Loud, crazy laughter filled the kitchen, echoing from the walls and everyone-including Dipper- looked at the demon like he lost his mind. “You… you think… wait, you all? ... And I thought… my demons were dull…” Bill stammered between fits of laughter and Dipper seemingly relaxed. This was a well-known situation, he could deal with this. “Bill, that’s not the right moment” he said, not able to suppress a little smile. Bill calmed down slowly, wiping a fake tear out of his eye. “Yeah, but the situation’s still hilarious though” he snorted, leaning against the slightly taller brunet, still chuckling lightly. “Like…. Do you really think _Pine Tree_ here is my pet? If it was Sixer, I’d get it, I really had him under my thumb during our partnership-and I didn’t even need to do that much, really, it was almost _too easy_!” Ford glared at the demon, all the while avoiding the confused-/suspicious looks of his family.

“Really, that wouldn’t be surprising, but you really think I have _Pine Tree_ under control? I needed three years before I could even touch him without having him trying to kill me! And you think I could turn him into my pet without being able to manipulate him? Are you all completely nuts? At least my demons don’t know about the ‘no-manipulation-clause’ but you knew and still thought I could break him like that? I thought you knew him!” Bill laughed drily, but Dipper saw the anger behind his scornful smile. 

“Well, if you’re ready to accept that a demon knows Dipper better than you do; I’ve got some information you’ll need. You know, when you do your job and flay, mutilate and burn Kryptos and his traitorous follower-bastards” at the words burned a sadistic blood hungry glee in his eyes that left the Pines –including Dipper- shuddering. Dipper send Bill a warning glare, this was his family so the demon should know to fucking hold back. Bill sighed theatrically and leaned against Dipper who just rolled his eyes, trying not to smirk at the childish behavior of his boyfriend. “Humans and their missing blood lust, it’s a shame! But, opposite to you, I did something useful and found out where Kryptos is. So I’ll teleport you four”-Bill looked at Dipper disapprovingly while saying that-“there and you’ll spy on the camp, think of a tactic, all that junk”

“I want this to be over in a week, understood?” he asked, his eyes shortly blazing red, a warning, without a doubt. “Don’t ya worry, Dorito, we’ll go kick some monster butts” Mabel answered and Bill nodded, surprisingly serious. “Great. Well, as Pine Tree’s going to help you and stay away from me for _another week_ , I’ll have to say my Good-Bye. I’ll bring him back in about a hour. More or less.” A dirty grin crept up his lips and Mabel and the Stans looked at him disgustedly. They did _not_ want to know that. Dipper seemed to want to protest against the demons statement, but before he had the opportunity to speak up, Bill gripped his arm and teleported them away with a –unnecessary- blue lightning bolt.

“Seriously?” Dipper asked and looked at the blonde accusingly, but he didn’t seem to be _that_ remorseful. Or remorseful at all. “You were away for seven _fucking_ weeks! And although last night was great, it’s not even _close_ to enough if you consider our usual rhythm” Bill protested, hunger burning in the demons’ yellow eyes. Dipper could have taken him then and there. Gods, he had missed the demon and his lower areas reminded him, almost painfully so. “And now you go away for a week with your family, even though I’d _love_ to chain you to our bed” the demon grinned at that, showing off his razor sharp teeth as he stepped closer.

“And I mean that literally” he whispered, hot breath brushing Dippers’ neck, his pulse quickening as the lips of the blonde curved into a predatory smile. Seems like the other had missed him too. But who was he fooling? The way Pine Tree had arched against him last night had shown him well enough how much his sapling had missed him.

The thought just served to make Bill harder and he let his hands wander over the brunettes’ body, who moaned lowly, his head falling back and baring his neck to the demon. Bill kissed the soft skin, licking over it with his hot, unnaturally long tongue. He sucked and bit the skin, making Dipper moan and whimper beneath him as he broke the skin, tasting the sweet blood of his Pine Tree. He moved past, marking what was undeniably **_his_** , a heat filling his stomach as he moved lower, feeling the other shiver as he sucked at his collarbone. Dipper gasped as Bill bit him, sweet blood again filling his senses and making the demon moan. Dippers’ knees got weak as Bill moved further, not even thinking about taking control, hell, he wasn’t even sure if he could speak anymore, feeling the blonds hands over his body, everywhere but not where he wanted, _needed,_ them to be. Bill grinned savagely, reveling in the feeling of power, of his Pine Tree falling into pieces under his hands, a moaning mess even though they hadn’t even started yet. He took Dippers’ hands, crossing them over his head and securing them with a hand of his own, his pupils blown wide as Dipper arched at his touch.

A low growl escaped his lips and he moved even closer, not even a centimeter in between them, but it still wasn’t enough. It was almost sickening how bothered the other could make him, just whining and moaning and _arching against his touch as he looked up at him with those innocent doe eyes._ Bill leaned forward and Dipper almost tripled over himself in his eagerness to come closer himself, wanting desperately to have more, more, **MORE**. They kissed and although it was more than obvious who was in control, they were in a constant fight for dominance. One, that Bill ultimately won as he raked his hands over Pine Trees’ throat, squeezing the air out of him. Dippers’ eyes shot open, his breath stopping as he struggled against the demons’ grasp, his pupils blown wide. Bills’ claws dug into his skin, blood dripping down his sweaty, bared neck. Dippers’ eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets as Bill loosened his grip, just enough to let the other breath, every take of oxygen allowed by the demon standing in front of him, looking down on him with those wild, possessive eyes. It drove Dipper wild.

He lounged forward, this time not stopped by the blond as he pressed his lips against the demons, letting the other take control as soon as his tongue entered his mouth and he melted into the hands of the other, which still touched him in all the right ways. He ended the kiss, smiling weakly at the displeased growl of the demon, but he quickly began kissing him, working down his neck, setting his own marks on the other as he began to untie his shirt and bow tie, still not taking control as he demon groaned, pulling weakly at his hair. A request to get faster, to finally get it over with so they could _really_ begin. “Then do some yourself” Dipper muttered into Bills skin, still pressed flush against him. The blond hummed in agreement, his hands moving from his hips, stroking his ass, making him whimper as he arched into the touch. “Eager, are we?” The demon asked, his eyes glowing as he looked at the brunette, who just whimpered slightly under his teasing touches.

He yearned for the soft strokes of the demon, his hot tongue in his mouth, _anything_ but the hand of the demon was still tightly around his neck, making him shudder as he thought about how every intake of oxygen was controlled, _allowed_ by the demon. It stopped him from shooting forward, claiming what he so desperately wanted, keeping it out of his reach by just mere centimeters. He shivered in need, tears glistening at his eyes as Bills hand steadily avoided his hard cock. “Please… touch me, mark me… _please, claim me_ , make me yours, take me till I can’t even remember my name… please, _Bill_ ” he begged, his voice needy as he looked up at the demon with pleading eyes.

“Please” he insisted, and the demon growled as he lost his control, pressing himself against the taller man again, releasing his neck to secure his hands that were still crossed over his head with blue shackles that burned pleasurably hot on the brunettes’ skin. The demon moaned as he watched his Pine Tree arching under the slight pain. He wanted to take him right now, ramming into him till he was near unconsciousness, but he held back. He would let his Pine Tree beg for release; make him forget his name, till all he remembered, all thoughts in his pretty mind circled around _him_.

 The thought had his cock twitching, wanting to finally sink into the brunettes sweet, tight hole. With fast movements, he removed the brunettes clothing, using magic to avoid needing to vanquish the shackles. His fingernails turned into crawls as he lost further control, letting them scrape over Dippers’ back, leaving red wounds on him, that had him begging for more, his voice low and needy, interrupted by his moans. Before the man could catch himself, the demon almost threw him on the bed that creaked under the sudden weight. Bill followed suit, leaning over him, his elbows next to Dippers’ face, and his almost manic grin just mere millimeters away from Dipper. The dark lust in his brown doe eyes had him losing the last bit of sense he had had until this moment, pressing his lips against Pine Trees’. He eagerly explored the other, letting their tongues fight even though the winner was already obvious. Bills’ hands moved south, pressing the brunette against the bed frame and straddling him, losing his pants and forcing them down, cursing under his breath as it stuck to his sweaty skin. Bill growled frustrated, the sound so animalistic, so _predatory_ , that Dipper couldn’t have stopped himself from arching his back if he wanted to. He bit back a moan as Bill snapped with his fingers, making both their clothes vanish, reappearing on the floor, but no one gave them as much as a second glance. They had been needless for a while now.

“Please, get inside me…. Bill please” Dipper began begging again, raising his ass in the air, ready for the taking. His cock stood proudly, already leaking precum. Bill rubbed his dick against Dippers’, both moaning and whimpering from the friction they both wanted so badly. Dippers’ hands found their way into Bills disheveled hair, pulling on it a bit too hard to hard to be pleasant anymore. Bill whimpered at the pain, his back arching as he bit his lip to stop himself from begging the other for more. He was still in control here. “Please, I want to feel you inside me…” Dipper whimpered, arching against the other, whose head fell back, a breathless moan escaping him, before he got control of himself again, a slightly manic grin on his lips. “How could I resist that?” he asked, his voice low, almost feral. Dippers’ pelvis shot forward, Dippers’ hands curled in Bills hair, tearing out some strands, making the other moan lowly. He quickly fished the lube out of the upper drawer in the nightstand, pulling it open and carefully preparing his fingers, being especially sure to let Dipper see the procedure. Bill grinned almost mockingly, before burying his middle finger inside Dippers’ hole with inhuman speed. The man screamed muffled, as Bill had already left him, leaving him feeling terribly empty. But before Dipper could complain (or even begin to form a coherent sentence) Bill had filled him again, just the touch had him almost coming. He moaned breathlessly as the finger began to move, sweet pain curling up in his abandon and he didn’t know what he was saying, what he was doing anymore, he just knew that he wanted more, more, more…

Just looking at Dipper had Bills’ heart almost beating right out of his chest, as he added a finger after some painfully long minutes. He inhaled sharply as Dipper tightened around him, scissoring him carefully and adding a third finger as he deemed Dipper loose enough to take it. Dipper shivered under his touches, his cock twitching as Bill stroked him slowly, using the precum as lube as he let his hands wander over the hard dick, enjoyment filling him as Dipper groaned and whimpered. Precum leaked from his tip, the feeling of power almost getting him off. But he controlled himself, if just barely, and removed his fingers after almost hitting the brunettes prostate, his protesting whimper sending a shiver down his spine. He just wanted to fuck his little Pine Tree into oblivion, making him a stuttering mess, struggling to keep begging for more. “Are you ready?” he asked, his voice strained as he desperately tried to restrain himself, at least for now. The brunet nodded eagerly, almost greedily so. “Yes, please… I wan’ to feel you inside me… _fuck_ , please!” he moaned, but before he could continue, Bill had lubed himself up and rimmed right into him. Both moaned, Bill waiting a bit for Dipper to get used to the feeling, before pulling back till he almost left the brunet, just to slam into him again, making him scream in pleasure. The next time, Dipper arched his back, meeting him halfway. Bill groaned greedily and Dipper noticed it immediately, begging in half sentences and broken pleas, not able to really speak anymore, just longing for more, more, more…

Bill changed his angle a bit and as he rammed into Dipper, he hit the brunettes’ prostate, Dipper screaming breathlessly, his back arching as the demon hit his sweet spot time and time again, abusing it mercilessly, while murmuring dirty things in between moans and feral growls. As he felt a hand pumping his dick again, he felt the heat tightening in his stomach, knew that he was just mere minutes, if not seconds away from his sweet release. Bills’ hand stroked him, pumping him messily, while the other holds him upright, almost shaking under the weight. Dipper closed his eyes, being fucked into oblivion by Bill. Bills’ cock, Bills’ hands, Bills’ words, Bill everywhere, just for him and him only…

Just seeing Pine Tree had Bill on his edge, his glassy, half lidded eyes, the sweaty skin that pressed against him, his half-open mouth that still spilled those wonderfully dirty moans… the man looked perfect in all the right ways, oh, and he felt even better. Tight muscles working against Bill as he smashed into him time and time again, as he hit that special bundle of nerves. And as the brunette came, with a last hit and a last stroke, Bills’ last words still ringing in his head, Bill swore he saw the thing he would definitely remember if everything went down and the world was swallowed by nothingness. Dipper came, white cum shooting out of him and getting all over his abandon, shouting Bills name and tightening even further around Bill, who rimmed into him some last times, before coming as well, releasing his seed into Dipper. He fell next to his lover, letting the shackles disappear with just a thought. For some minutes, they just lid there, cuddling next to each other and feeling the other as close as possible, both still trying to catch their breath.

Surprisingly, it was Dipper who began rightening himself first, freeing himself from the arm Bill had draped around him and loosening the arm he himself had laid around the others’ shoulders. “We should go back” he murmured, but Bill just grunted displeased. Seeing his boyfriend, still disheveled, with messy hair and rosy cheeks and red lips could make Dipper want to claim the other himself, to turn the tables and have him begging underneath him. He licked his lips, trying to think of something else. Bill could visit him in his mindscape and they would have their fun there. Although Dipper knew that that wouldn’t happen as his body would still react and he wouldn’t let any of his family hear _that_. He pushed Bills shoulder and the demon began sitting up, a self-satisfied grin on his face as he looked up at Dipper, an admiration in his eyes that had Dippers’ cheek darkening softly. The brunette let his gaze wander, he hadn’t paid attention to their surroundings before, but now he could recognize the typical walls of the Fearamid, as Bill –surprisingly enough- had had the manners to teleport them to a place here his family wouldn’t hear anything. Just the thought made his innards turn. “You feelin’ okay?” Bill asked worriedly, Dipper just nodded, trying to stand up but being stopped as soreness cursed though his body, having him cursing under his breath. “Should I heal that?” Bill asked and Dipper nodded, feeling Bills hand on his shoulder and leaning into the touch as magic ghosted through his system, flowing like water and mending his sore ass. “You better come back in a week or I really chain you to the bed” Bill threatened, just half-joking. “’course” Dipper answered grinning, standing up and cleaning himself with a flick of his wrist, before moving to pick up his clothes. He was just struggling with his belt, as Bill finally began standing up too. He flew out of the bed, not bothered by gravity and snapped two times. One time to clean himself, one to dress himself, although his hair was still standing messily in all directions and the first few buttons of his white dress shirt were lose, as well as his bow tie. He let his hands caress Dippers chest, the other leaning into the touch and letting his own hands wander under the others shirt, every touch sending heat bolting through his veins. But not just because of the touch, but because of a constant link in their magic, trading thoughts and emotions without speaking, something they both liked to lose themselves in, as it was far more powerful than any ‘I love you’ ever had the chance to be.

“You wanted to teleport everyone to Kryptos” Dipper murmured, his arms around Bills hips, while the other had snuggled his head in his neck. “I did say that, didn’t I?” he replied, sounding like he wanted to kick his past-self in the butt. “Come on, the faster we’re there, the faster Kryptos is dead” Dipper tried to cheer him up, although he didn’t want to leave his boyfriends’ arm either. “If you say so…” Bill said resigned and stepped away from Dipper overdramatically before letting a giant mirror appear with nothing but the snap of a hand, although that had just been for show. He looked at himself skeptically, fixing his shirt and healing the hickeys Dipper had left and that were still visible, before straightening his bow tie and beginning to bring back some order in his hair. Dipper looked at his neck instead, inspecting it and collarbone, that was littered in hickeys and bite marks. “Should I heal them too?” Bill asked reluctantly, he wanted to show everyone that Dipper was _his_ and his only. “You’re getting overly possessive again” Dipper notices, while nodding, baring his throat to the demon once again. “And why exactly do you think that?” Bill asked, a sore ton in his voice as he began with the first hickey, but Dipper just rose an eyebrow. “ _You_ were the one to teach me how to read auras; you know I do it on instinct by now. And I know you Bill, as you could probably imagine” Bill grumbled something incoherent, while making the neck and collarbone of his boyfriend look white and innocent again, awaking in him the urge to press him against the wall and mark him up all over. “I think you should bottom next time” Dipper said off-handily and Bill nodded, he knew himself that he needed to keep his urged under control if he wanted to keep Pine Tree and make him happy, and as the other would strict out say when something bugged him. Although the human _did have_ a bit of a kink over being dominated and controlled. As he finished the last bite mark, he wrapped his arms around the brunette; he didn’t want the other to leave just yet. Dipper leaned against the blond, before letting the other go and closing the last buttons of his flannel, picking up his coat and taking it on. Looking at his reflection one last time, he had the mirror disappear with a snap.

“Ready to go, then?” he asked and held a hand out to the demon in false politeness, who took it, smiling softly. “Of course, _darling_ ” he mocked, a warmth curling up in his stomach as Dippers cheeks flushed, an almost shy smile on his still flushed lips.

And from one moment to the next, they were already back in the kitchen of the Pines, who looked up shocked as they reappeared.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Kay, i'm gonna keep this short. I got fanart! And I could faint 'couse I'm happy as hell and I'd love to post it right here but I tried for what feels like some hours straight and my petience runs thin. SO here's the link, I'll try to work out why I can't add the picture, but until then, please go and look at [this great fanart. ](http://anutcase.deviantart.com/art/After-The-Devil-s-Deal-a-fanfiction-fanart-640051986)Feel free to look at the rest of her art, I just saw a bit as I have no idea how deviantart works but i think it looks pretty great^^

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, sorry it took so long, school was a bitch and I work on some german projects too and they are a bit higher on my prioritys list. Still, I'll definitely finish this as fast as I can. Credits to 'yandere senpai' who beta'd this chapter. THank you, really^^  
> Well, please leave comments and critique, this was the first time I wrote/translated smut and a secound opinion can never hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first translation, I wrote the original story and tried to translate it as good as I could but it's more than likely that I made some mistakes. Please tell me if you find some or if you have any critique or suggestions, about the translation and the story.


End file.
